Giganotosaurus
Giganotosaurus is a genus of carcharodontosaurid from the Early Cenomanian stage of Cretaceous Argentina. Its only known species is G.carolinii. Carcharodontosaurus will be an alternate skin for it. The Giganotosaurus was added to The Isle in Patch 0.1.11.2967. In Real Life Although its remains are incomplete, Giganotosaurus was a large predator, with the known two individuals being 12.4 and possibly 13.2 meters (41-43 feet) in length, around 3.7 meters tall and weighing around 7 tonnes (15,400 lbs), making it up 90 cm longer, but significantly lighter, than "Sue." The larger of the two specimens, has been considered closer in scale to the type specimen than linear scaling would produce. It has been hypothesized that it may have simply had a larger dentary, rather than actually being significantly larger. It probably hunted large sauropods such as Andesaurus, Argentinosaurus, Limaysaurus ''and ''Nopcsaspondylus, as well as other mid-sized animals like Ekrixinatosaurus ''or juvenile sauropods. At safest top speeds, ''Giganotosaurus could have probably moved at 31 miles per hour (50km/h), making it a fairly fast animal for what it was hunting. Giganotosaurus was probably proportioned similarly to closely-related Mapusaurus and Carcharodontosaurus. The arms appear to have been proportionally small and relatively immobile, similarly to its relative Acrocanthosaurus. ''Its bite wasn't as powerful as derived tyrannosaurs, meaning it more likely used its jaws to inflict large bleeding wounds. In-game description Prey ''This is a predator that needs to hunt prey of equivalent or greater size. Thus, they are often hunting out in the open plains, or lying in wait along the treeline. In The Isle Giganotosaurus has high bleed damage, base damage and weight, making it a hard-hitting ambush predator. The usual hunting strategy is to ambush medium-sized animals or to steal from smaller predators. While you can fight other apex predators alone, a Tyrannosaurus can break your leg and finish you off with around 5-6 Bites. On the contrary, you need 8 Bites to kill a Rex. Compared to a Spinosaurus, the Giga is equal. In a 2 v 1 situation, Giganotosaurus can bleed out Tyrannosaurus ''relatively safely.'' Giganotosaurus has the 3rd highest bleed resistance in the game, making it a challenge for'' Acrocanthosaurus'' and Allosaurus to effectively hunt. Habitat Giganotosaurus live in the open plains to hunt for herbivores and weaker predators, competing with Tyrannosaurus rex and Acrocanthosaurus for food. They often live in pairs or small groups to protect themselves from said competitors. General Information Pros: * Highest Bleed Damage, Stamina and Second Highest base bite damage and Speed of any Apex. * quick alt-turn speed * High bite rate. * Regenerates Stamina while walking or standing, unlike Tyrannosaurus. * High hunger time(Fully grown adult). * Can overpower a Tyrannosaurus if given the chance. Cons: * Has a relative long Stamina regeneration time. * Hard to hide due to its large size. * Easily Outrun by Tyrannosaurus, however the Giganotosaurus trot is faster and has higher stamina. * Juvenile and Sub-adult Gigas are slow and have low Stamina, along with quick food and water loss. * Slow run, mediocre sprint (30.6 kph, 39.8 kph). * Can be killed by Tyrannosaurus if given the chance. Gallery Giganotosaurus.png|Early Giganotosaurus model Giganotosaurus model 2.png|Complete Giganotosaurus model Giganotosaurus model 2.jpg|''Giganotosaurus'' render GiganotosaurusPair.png|''Giganotosaurus'' Pair at Triplets Red_Giganotosaurus_The_Isle.png|Red Giganotosaurus Skin Amber_Giganotosaurus_The_Isle.png|Amber Giganotosaurus Skin Giganotosaurus_Dossier_The_Isle.jpg 20180209193715.jpg|Juvenile Giganotosaurus tumblr_p82x5sCnuk1uosgaio4_1280.png|A trio of Giganotosaurus Behind The Scenes It was modeled by Jake Baardse.http://tyranttr.deviantart.com/art/Giganotosaurus-The-Isle-625408033 It is confirmed that it's sounds were intentionally made to be like that of the Giganotosaurus from the game Dino Crisis 2.http://steamcommunity.com/app/376210/discussions/18/1319962599254098267/ Notes and References Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivore Category:Carcharodontosauridae Category:Apex Predators Category:Bleeders Category:Extra large Category:Late Cretaceous Category:In Survival Category:Tier 5 Category:Cretaceous Period